Transcription:Blow Some Steam
(STOP THAT, PLEASE!! THAT IS NOT HOW IT GOES, YOU MORON!!!) *'Narrator': Thomas the Tank Engine was huffing and puffing when suddenly... *'Thomas': Bust my buffers! This isn't the way to the Whistling Woods. *'Bank Robber': (Driving Thomas) No it ain't, pal! Unless the Mayor of Sodor gives me a hundred million bucks, we're gonna drive this dynamite right into Knapford Station! Mayor's Office *'Mayor's Aid': Uh, we got a problem. *'Mayor': Get me Sir Topham Hatt. (Mayor's Aid leaves) And you...(Rosie appears from behind desk) ...You come back later. *'Rosie': You know my schedule, dear. (Drives away) Knapford Station *'Sir Topham Hatt': (Percy and James are together with Sir Topham in Percy's interior) Okay, people, this is what we trained for. (Percy laughs) So immature! Can we all just stay on track? (James laughs) Let's just get this bastard! (Percy's whistle sounds, and James and Percy begin slowly puff away) Move, move, move! (Steam whistle sounds, and James and Percy continue chuffing really slowy) 8 Hours Later... *'Thomas': (Still hijacked, Percy catches up with him) Hello, Percy! *'Percy': Hello, Thomas! Wonderful weather for a hijacking, isn't it? *'Sir Topham Hatt': Shut your steamhole and get closer! (Jumps into Thomas's cab) *'Percy': I LOVE being really useful! (A penny appears on the rail of the tracks in front of Percy, who accidentally runs over it, which causes him to derail and explode) *'Bank Robber': (Holding axe) You'll NEVER take me alive, Sir Topham Hatt! (Attacks Topham with axe, misses, and hits Thomas' controls) *'Thomas': OW! *'Sir Topham Hatt': Missed me! (Bank Robber attacks again, and hits Thomas again) *'Thomas': OWW! *'Sir Topham Hatt': Your blows are harmless! (Bank Robber attacks again, and hits Thomas again) *'Thomas': My internal organs! (Gets hit twice) OW! JUST FINISH ME, YOU PUSSIES! (Bank Robber punches Topham, causing him to groan and pull down Thomas' throttle, making him go faster) *'Bank Robber': (On walkie-talkie) Conductor to Skywolf. Request pickup. *'Harold': (Flying towards Thomas) Copy that, I'm on my way. *'Thomas': Harold the Helicopter!?! You're a part of this?!! *'Harold': That's right. I'm tired of taking a back seat to a bunch of steam trains. I can fucking fly! (Thomas and Harold enter a tunnel) *'Bank Robber': (He and Topham are on the top of Thomas) So long, Topham! (Cackles as he turns toward Harold, who tries to catch the Bank Robber, but fails when tail blade hits a wall, as he falls to the ground, and explodes with the top blade spinning right between the Bank Robber, who screams, and Topham, and Thomas makes it out of the tunnel avoiding a huge explosion) *'Thomas': (His head hits a sign) OH, what cruel god would give a train a face?!? (Heads for a broken bridge) *'Sir Topham Hatt': PUMP THOSE PISTONS, YOU STEAM-POWERED SON OF A BITCH! (Thomas obeys, then starts chuffing faster, and jumps over the cliff, but barely makes it by clinging to a rail ending with his mouth while the Bank Robber hangs onto Topham's leg) *'Bank Robber': Topham! Help me! I'll turn myself in, I swear. Just pull me up! *'Sir Topham Hatt': End on the line, fuckhead! (Kicks Bank Robber, who screams, while he falls down the cliff to his death) Knapford Station *'Mayor': (Shakes Topham's hand while crowd applaudes) Thank you, everyone! Knapford Station is safe! *'Sir Topham Hatt': You're quite welcome, Mayor! *'Mayor': And how did you dispose of the dynamite? *'Sir Topham Hatt': Uhhh... (Thomas explodes while in a siding, destroying the station, along with James and Annie and Clarabel) *'Narrator': ...And with no more public transportation, everyone on Sodor bought a Hummer. *'Rosie': Whew! I got a lot of work to do! TOOT TOOOOT! THE END Category:Transcriptions